


Pansies and Primroses

by OmgPandi



Series: Ferdibert 2020 Birthday Bash Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (I don't think it needs the T rating since this is all gen for the most part), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Family Bonding, Ferdibert Birthday Bash (Fire Emblem), Ferdinand von Aegir as Persephone, Flower Crowns, Gen, Hubert von Vestra as Hades, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: No, he definitely didn’t regret his choice in the slightest. He’d eat a hundred more pomegranate seeds again if it meant getting to keep this scene in front of him.(Written for the Ferdibert Birthday Bash: April 28th - Spring/Flowers prompt!)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert 2020 Birthday Bash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020





	Pansies and Primroses

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as i bloom, just VERY distantly in the future! No spoilers, of course, except for things that are kind of a foregone conclusion. I don't think it's really necessary to read i bloom to understand this, so no worries there! Also this is kind of self-indulgent on my part lol
> 
> Also according to Google, pansies and primroses can grow in harsh conditions! Hence why they got chosen here, along with the meanings being really nice. <3
> 
> (Also please picture Cerberus as a giant, three-headed Aegir Hound. That's the exact mental image I have every time I get to mention him and it's somehow quite cute?)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! <3

“What do you think, sweetheart? Do you think he’ll like these?” Ferdinand asked, taking the flowers from his daughter’s outstretched hand and continued weaving them into the flower crown he was making.

“I think so,” she answered, this time handing him a primrose. “Dad likes anything Papa makes for him!”

Ferdinand laughed, reaching over to kiss the side of Helene’s head. The girl giggled, absolutely delighted by the action. “I think you’re right! Hubert will definitely like these, especially the one you’re making.”

“It’s not as pretty as the one you made though,” she pouted, holding up her crown for Ferdinand to look at. “See? Mine is all messy…”

“I think it looks quite lovely,” Ferdinand assured, reaching a hand out to touch one of the flowers, springing it back to life with his powers. “I promise Hubert will love it!”

“Really?”

“Of course! I’ll even swear on the River Styx if you’d like.”

That, at least, seemed to appease the girl for now. She was young, but at least she understood how significant it was to swear an oath on the River Styx.

They continued their weaving in comfortable silence, only broken by Helene asking a question here and there. Even Cerberus was napping on the ground, completely still and at ease as one head continued snoring away while the other two were quiet. The giant beast was meant to be their watchdog, looking out for Hubert so the surprise wasn’t ruined, but apparently he got too relaxed to continue his duty.

“Finished!” Helene exclaimed. She held the crown up for Ferdinand to examine, a proud smile on her face.

“It looks wonderful!” A little bit messy, but very well put together in Ferdinand’s opinion. Even if it was a mess of dead flowers and wilting leaves, he doubted that Hubert would turn it away. The Lord of the Underworld had a rather soft spot for their beloved daughter.

“What is finished?” A voice called out, causing the pair to turn their heads. Upon seeing who it was, Helene dashed from her spot and wrapped her arms around Hubert’s legs, hugging him with all her strength.

“Dad! Look at what Papa and I are making you!” She greeted, holding up the same flower crown to Hubert. Gently, he took it and examined it, trying not to make the flowers wilt in his hands. “Oh please, Dad, can you put it on? I want to see if it fits right!”

“I don’t see the harm in doing so,” Hubert agreed, voice soft. Carefully, he handed the flower crown back to Helene and knelt down, dipping his head for her to place it there. Ferdinand could hear Hubert’s quiet chuckle as the dark-haired girl plopped the crown on his head without a care in the world.

“It seems to fit just fine!” Ferdinand observed, walking over to the pair and taking a closer look. “You did a fantastic job, sweetheart.”

“Indeed,” Hubert agreed, a fond smile on his face. “Excellent job, Helene.”

Beaming, the girl thanked Hubert, giving her another hug in the process before running off further into the field, yelling out that she wanted to make another one for Ferdinand.

Chuckling, Ferdinand reached out and brought one of the woven flowers back to life. “As you can see, she’s been quite excited all day.”

“Oh? I never would have imagined,” Hubert teased, eyes trained on the young girl. “What gave that away?”

Ferdinand swatted his arm in retaliation, shooting him a mock glare. “Don’t tease.”

“Me? Teasing?” Hubert questioned, a smirk playing on his lips. “If anyone is a tease around here, it’s you.”

“Oh?” Ferdinand asked, feigning ignorance. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“I believe that the new painting in our bedroom says otherwise.”

“Ah, so you saw it already,” Ferdinand pouted, mildly annoyed by this. “I was hoping to show it to you myself! Now you’ve gone and ruined the surprise.”

“My apologies,” Hubert said, leaning into Ferdinand’s side and curling one of his arms around his waist. “I’ll be more considerate next time you decide to leave a mysteriously cloaked object hanging on our walls.”

“As you should!” Leaning in as well, Ferdinand played with one of the strands of fabric covering Hubert’s body. “...You did like it, yes?”

“Very much so,” Hubert purred in his ear. He could hear the smirk on the man’s face! “While I don’t like the idea of someone else seeing you bare, I must admit the artistry is remarkable.”

“I’ll be sure to pass on your compliments to the artist then,” Ferdinand teased, holding back a laugh when he saw the annoyed look on Hubert’s face. “I’m sorry, my love, but I did promise I would keep them anonymous--least of all they get paid a visit by the Lord of the Underworld himself.”

“I would just want a few words with them that’s all,” Hubert grumbled, which did earn a laugh from Ferdinand this time. Looking back, he saw one of the set of ears on Cerberus’ heads twitch at the sound. Said head peeked one of his eyes open and stared at the duo, seemingly annoyed to be woken up from his nap.

Hubert snorted, shooting the large beast an annoyed look back. All it did was earn him a yawn, the monstrous beast unbothered by his master’s annoyance.

“He should be guarding the gates right now,” Hubert stated, turning his attention towards Ferdinand. Ferdinand pretended to be engrossed in the crown he was weaving, not looking up at Hubert. “Why is he here?”

“Helene felt uncomfortable venturing this deep into the Underworld without some sort of protection,” Ferdinand answered, weaving a pansy into the crown he was making. “She, apparently, took one look at my lance and deemed it unfit to protect both of us from possible harpies or whatever else could be lurking this deep in.”

“You’re nowhere near Tartarus,” Hubert stated, looking around now for any possible threats. “If a harpy was to get this far from Tartarus, that would be quite worrisome.”

“Then please, tell her that?” Ferdinand pleaded, holding up the crown now and looking it over. “It wounds a man’s pride to get told by his daughter that they need a giant guard dog to protect them instead of years of lance experience.”

Hubert chuckled. “I’ll be sure to.” They could hear Helene’s gleeful yells as she gathered up more flowers, reminding the pair of her presence.

“Thank you,” Ferdinand said. Looking it over one last time, Ferdinand nodded to himself and presented his flower crown to Hubert as well. “Tada! Do you like it?”

“It’s quite lovely,” Hubert complimented, looking more closely at the various flowers. “What are they?”

“Pansies,” Ferdinand answered, pointing to the larger flowers. “And primroses.” This time, he pointed to the smaller flowers woven into the mix. “I wanted to include a few lilies of the valley, but unfortunately, they haven’t grown in yet.”

Hubert hummed, turning the crown in his hands. “I think this is a nice composition regardless.” Carefully, he placed the crown on top of Helene’s, her own mix of tulips and hydrangeas. “What do they mean exactly?”

“Loving thought,” Ferdinand started, pointing again to the pansies. “Remembrance; ‘I am thinking of you’. The primroses tend to mean ‘I can’t live without you’...” Hubert looked taken aback for a moment, eyes wide in surprise. Ferdinand felt a fond smile making its way onto his face. “Is it really that surprising?”

“No-- I just--” Hubert stuttered, coughing into his hand. His face was painted a wonderful shade of pink. “I was just taken aback by the boldness of it.”

“I’m quite certain we’ve said bolder things to each other, Hubert,” Ferdinand laughed, causing the man to flush deeper. “Why last night--”

“Must you always tease me?” Hubert interrupted, cutting him off by putting his hand over his mouth. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“Be easy to tease,” Ferdinand answered, although it sounded mumbled from Hubert’s hand. Apparently, Hubert still heard him because the man shot him a look at that. “It’s true!”

“Yes, well,” Hubert started, pulling his hand back. “Last I checked you were quite easy to tease as well. Why your mother--”

This time Ferdinand moved quickly to cover Hubert’s mouth. “I don’t know what embarrassing stories she has told you, but--”

“I brought more flowers!” Helene exclaimed, running over to them. Indeed, she practically had a bouquet of flowers in her arms. “Will this be enough to make you a flower crown, Papa?”

“More than enough,” Ferdinand answered, taking his hand away from Hubert’s mouth. He could feel the man’s smirk though from his left! “In fact, I think there’s enough to make you a crown as well, sweetheart.”

“Yay!” Placing the flowers in front of them, she handed a few to Hubert, not noticing the way they started to wither in his presence. “Here! You help Papa make my crown and I’ll use these flowers to make Papa’s.”

“Thank you, dear,” Hubert said, moving the flowers closer to Ferdinand. “I’m sure it will turn out lovely.”

Helene gave a shy smile at Hubert’s words and quickly began working on her task, seeming invigorated by his words.

It was hard to believe this was the same little girl they found; all alone in the middle of the woods without anyone to guide her. He didn’t know many divine parents to leave their nymph children alone, but it was a good thing they found her before some sort of fiend or monster did.

Pausing his work, Ferdinand looked up to see the little family they assembled. He felt immensely fond seeing the look of concentration on Hubert’s face as he carefully bended the twigs they found into a circular shape, occasionally stopping in his work to help Helene with something. Even Cerberus was nearby, slumbering away as the trio sat in a comfortable, cozy atmosphere.

No, he definitely didn’t regret his choice in the slightest. He’d eat a hundred more pomegranate seeds again if it meant getting to keep this scene in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! <3  
> You can also come talk to me over [@pandabuddha1](https://twitter.com/pandabuddha1) on Twitter about Ferdibert and Fire Emblem in general! <3


End file.
